SpongeBob does a kamehameha for the first time!
by SpongeBobble
Summary: Spongeman does a big kamehameha and gets goku to teach it to him! This story will have chapters, I'll upload them when I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1 spbob x gok

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction on fandiction dot not so please be gentle! It's about SpongeBob going to see goku to learn a Kamehameha!

It was a normeal day in bikini butthole, SpongeBob was trying to a Kamehameha outside his pin apple home, but he is unsucclessful. "FUCK" SpongeBOb screaming in rageing. "I just can't do a FUCKing Kamehameha!" he said in furious. He then started masturbating in a frenzy, but he lacks the ability to do so. Until he had an idea, "I've got it!" he yelled with Glee™. "I'll go and see Goku! After all he is very funny!" And with that, Sponbee did an Instant transmission all the way to Goku Town. "hee hee! I'm here in goku town! Now I must find the goku househeld in order for him to teach me akememememememmemm!" Spongg said to himself like a FUCKing idiot tnjntjnmiogerjgui. After two hours of looking for the hose of goku, spongeperson finally found it, it was pretty distinct as the house was in the shape of goku's sexy heead. "FUCK" Spongebob screamed for no particular reason other than he really can't think of any other words to express himself because he's a FUCKing itiot. Spoo ran up to the door and knucked on dour. SThe door slowye opened as it was goku at the door SpongeBob gasped at the beautiful site of ggo. "It's goku! Hi goku!" "goku goku goku?" Goku said to spongeman! "one" SpongeBoo said with happy. "Gouk can you teech me a Kamehameha?" Spbob assed. "Goku goku goku!" reaplied gooke with pain of happinesss. s. "what's that goku? You wil?! Yes." spongebob said to gocock with pleased. Goku and Spongebob then stood there and smiled at each other for a solid ten minutes, not sure why tho. Spongebob then started to get impatient. "Well? tell me bloku!" Goku then realised he is gay and starts instructing the Sponbob how to blast beams. "Goku! Goku goku goku? Goku goku gokugoku! Goku goku gokugokug! Goku. Goku goku!" explained gok, Spongebob looked puzzled, "you know what? It has just occurred to me, I have no idea what the FUCK you're saying…" yelled the sspongeeeeeevob. All of sudden Goku's goku pager started going off, he checked it to see what the problem was and he gasped at the sight of it. "goku! Goku goku goku goku goku gogkgk!JioJIOSDjjnisdv" said goku in frenzy. "what's that goku?" spongebobbo said, "there's trouble in microwave town? Well FUCK, we better go and sort it out, quick!" SPorgjirnb said heroically. And with that Spongjkrb and goskbjxc instant transssssmissioned all the way to microvver vill or whatever it was called, fuck it.


	2. Chapter 2 ugh damn!

Hey kiddies! Ok ready your not, bnecause here cums chapter too! (Make sure you have read chapter one thoroughly.)

Dijsfidjfsj There was a very big flash of light and then there was Gokock and Spongepenis from the light! For you see they instant tranmissioned all the way there, but you already knew that because you read the last and if you did not then what the FUCK is wrong with you go read it. "fgnndfgjjojd yeah no, well here we are in the town of microwave" said SpongeMann. He looooked around to notice that the town only consist of two microwaves. Spongebobbbb then noticed and said "well, what the FUCK is the problem?SDgsgvwefwejfiw" he said in a cheeky rage. "Goku goku goku!" gokued goku as he pointed into the distance. At first _COCK_ I mean Spongebob could not see anything until he started to hear very loud foot steps and they goot louder and lourder till spongecock could see the person tath was coming. It was a giant white van and with that spongiowefgvn knew who was controlling the white van for it was damn Daniel. "holy shit" Spongebob said in a surprise, "it's damn Daniel! Well is he very very very very ey very very very funny!"that FUCKing stpud spongeidiot said. The damt Daniel show turned towards the spongemmm and a voice was heeeard from the inside. "DAMN it's damn spongeman, he stole my place as popular meme!" msaid the voice ffor it was damn dniel talking from inside the white van. Spongebob was very surprised, "damn Daniel, what are you doing here faggot?!" said the man sponge. "well you see spongefag I am here to destroy all microwaves and win and kill you to win and become good emem again!" yelled Daniel of the damned. "goku goku goku!" goku said to SpongeBob, "yeah ÿöü are rightj goku, we've gotta FUCKing kill damned Daniel!"" yelled spongebob very loud. "no" Daniel said. "FUCK" spongebob yelled….again…"quick goku, you go protect the microwaves with your massive cock, I'll take care of danyell!" Spongebob ssseid to goku. "go" said goku as he grabbed the two microwves and disappeared from existence. Spongekid ran over to the giant white van at fast spped and started kicking it in an attempt to defeet it ha. "I will beet you dame Daniel!" said sponge with confidence. "no" sed damned man, "for you are a sponge you can not beat me, I'm good you are gay!" yelled Daniel. " ** _SHUT THE FUCK UP_** " yelled the spongebob in a big rage. He then got out a frying pan and started whacking the white van with it, then the white van FUCKing exploded because the frying pan is freaking op. Dame Daniel survived the explosion somehow he stood up in pain and said "oh no my van of white". Spongebob walked up to damend dniel and said "hahah I am of win" Spongebob said. SpongeBob jumped into the air and then performed the homing attack on damn Daniel, damn Daniel head fell off and was killed imeditly. Spongebob stood triumphantly and whatched ddamend Daniel jdisapper into nothing because he is gay, "hahahahahaha I am the win" said spandle. Just then goku made the return "gokluj goku goku goku FUCKu?" said gockc to sponn, "ahah, yep I fucking killed Daniel damn, are the microwaves sefe?" asked the spcock. "goku goku!" said goku in contented, "good" said the spndnksfknvisjf "come on goku d let's go bck to the realm of goku!" said the spngeperson. Spongebob and goku then held hands as they instranted transmission all the way back to goku in order to teach spong to do a kamasmkdjfsodjifiosjdfklsdjdsdfsjdofsdjfksjd fuck it.


	3. Chapter 3 Oh FCUK

Hahahahahahahahahahaa welcome to the next grea t outing of gokd and spongebobobofaggot make sure you hadve read the last chapters othersiwese ti wisll npt make ssense! Just go read them before I get hoku to kamehehah dhsf esjiofe you!

Last timre one dragonballl sponge, gokk and sdpdongehong found damn dnaiel terrising microwave twons and they defeat tdanile. Wait why the FUCK am I telling yoeur this? You shoudol have rad the last FUCKing chapter! FUCK OFF3 Any y way after eeeeee after instant telportineing to outside of goku town, spooge turned to goxu, "hey gokfuckingfaggot, when you get to yyour hosue will you teach me to akmamamammam?" asked the spogneo? Fuck I ddid nto mean to put a quetipn mark there're, just ignore that! Goku reaplied with `goku goku gokugoku goku goku goku goku gokugoku goku goku goku, goku", "hahah I" replained the male sponge witht eh happyness. Ft4ere fuck, after walking a long towards goku's oversised cock, and also goku town. The spogen and uokg saw that it was not the same as when they left. For you c gokuef town was on fire and in big ddamnage, it was destroyed, god fucking dman it. it was in a big rouble! All becjaioeks of wone mann! For iti twas the freezer teroorizing goku town! "HOLE FUCK" yeled the sdpgone with sounds of distreses! "that fucking freezer has fucked the goku watering hole!, we must desotyu him with the powor of goku"! that spjgne said to the cock/ukog. "gpokug oklgu fweogjwrgojrgkerjbk" said goku in the sky as he pointed to the sky, for it was a flying freezer in the skY! He was fucking up the town goku with fireballs and shit, it was pretty hot. "WE NEEDN TO STOPP THAT FUKCJSIDONG FREZER!" said spongen. The penis and cock went into the sky to fighgt the freezer, when they encoutereed him, they started jacking each oher off then freezer spoke. "Shelelow goku and sponge, I am fereezer and I am destroy goku tow" said the sfreser. "but" said sponge. "because I want to t make goku dtown into an hentai" sed the feser. "SHI" yell. "I w=don't ₂µ≤ I won't let theat heppan!" sed sponge he went to punch freige, but the freezeeeeeeeiiii sdtopedp him. "no, this is between me and the gok" asid the freezer. OK sed spongeob, oh shit I forgot the tiny dottie things, just ignore that. "GOKu goku gogkug ogku" seaid the ogk. "ok lets fight" the freezer said. And so they started a cheekcy fight. Goku went tof punch freeze3r but his massive cock got in the way, freez cut off goku's cock with a photo of mcride. "GOKU" shrieked goku in aching. "ye" sied the freezer and he punched goku somehow and throw a carrot at him. Golljgu got up and fired a kameememmememememememmeememememmemememememmememememmeemmmemememememememmemeemem kamehmeha ha. But the freezer did not be of the not alive. "goku?!" said ogku in confuse. "hahahahh I got cock of stee" a freezer. Giorngjio. Erogujeroigjiw/. Joij. Then goku got up and frannala I man, FUCK, I MEAN ran away, ther I got the hang of this sepiling thing. SpongeBob turned to gokeug fdand sasked, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU PUSSY?! :JKEJIEGIO{BJeprug9joetnhbiojtrkj-89gjiktrgu780rifcjk" sed the spdonge. "fogogkguggkgkoggkkgogmkopgmpgkjorijgiosejgiowjgioejhio4gjmiowergjoeirje89y4h689uy5078453-894th-9f84igujh-93480jkt08934tuj3489 six " yell gok. "we better get out of lickety split!" and they ran to the somwehre welse and instantntljkewlf esealskdjf jtansomison awwy. The Fidge laugh and ate the rmmains of goku's cock, and he saeid "haah, my plan is all according to plan" and he coninte to destroy town. Where is katkorate and Squarepants bob heding? Why is the freezer des, goku town? What is the plan? Where are my parents? Find out next time on jwierogjweiogjwioegjweiogjwioegjeiobneriogjierhjioruj8vdf89trtbh3ei0b89yoiruj09jior fuck it this chapter is shit.


End file.
